User blog:Kevsuc/FICTITIOUS October 15th update!
''DISCLAIMER: This is a fictitious Cookie Run update! Nothing to be taken seriously, this is just my random thoughts for new season!'' Ohh the suspense! This is the new season we've been waiting for! Take a look for these updates in the new season of Cookie Run: Tower of Frozen Waves :For the complete update, see here! The new season comes with the Special Episode. It appears much like many level-based games, there are 50 levels each will three different missions that players must finish. Each finished mission will give a star, and players must finish at least one star in order to move on the next level. Each "level" is a finite run, at the end of the run no matter how much energy you have, your cookie's journey will stop there. In addition, because this is a Special Episode, you will need a to run. Gift Boxes revamp We suddenly realize that some players took too many times to open gift boxes from Gift Points. So, from now on, you can redeem 5 boxes at once instead of one! You can pick each boxes of five to select which boxes you can open, or to make it short - tap "Open All 5" button. The choice is yours to pick which boxes do you want to open or not! You can only choose to open 3 of 5 boxes for example, and tap "Shuffle again" and you will be refreshed with 5 new and different boxes to pick. Cookies and Pets power update Cookies *Hero Cookie now gives 75,000 points for each destroyed obstacle *Muay Thai Cookie now gives 60,000 points for each destroyed obstacle *Zombie Cookie now revives 8 times with 20 Energy each *Skating Queen Cookie now gives more performance points *Wizard Cookie now gives 10% chance of turning obstacles into coins, not jellies! Pets *Rare Garlic now gives Blast Jellies every 13 seconds *Magic Pod now gives Blast Bonus Time Jellies every 45 seconds *AWOL Cracker now gives Survival Cookie every 18 seconds *Coin Scale and Jelly Scale conversion rate has been adjusted. Each conversion rate will be halved, but now will convert for every 2 seconds. *Snow Blossom gives 15% slower energy drain only when the cookie is running above the Snow Blossom's ice. New Combi Bonus! *Werewolf Cookie + AWOL Cracker = 1 coin for each destroyed obstacle *Ninja Cookie + Mini Jackson No. 2 = 10% slower energy drain *Knight Cookie + Mini Orange Mouse = 10% higher speed points *Lime Cookie + Purple Candle = 100,000 extra points for passing obstacles New Upgrade Levels! *Energy Upgrade it's now available up to Level 70! *Level 80 jellies is now available! *Level 71-80 Bonus Time now features a new bonus: up to 10% higher base speed during Bonus Time! Medal System The weekly leaderboard reward has been replaced with the Medal system. For each 1 friend's score you pass for each end of the week, you will get 1 Medal that can be replaced with Magic Powder, Exclusive Treasure, Treasure Slot expansion package, Coins, or even Crystals! You can also buy Medals with Crystals. My Stats My Stats will record everything you have achieve so far in Cookie Run, including stats that you may never count such as "How many times you've fall into a hole" or "Total coins spent for buying Random Boost"! Random Boost revamp We have decided to retire "Fast Start" random boost and going to replace with "5% chance of producing a Coin Flower". Also, we're now giving "Revive with 50 energy 2 times". New Invite Event The brand new Invite Event will be sectioned into two different types of invite: :Invite for non-players: Get free cookie, Extra Rare Egg, and up to 100 just by inviting 50 friends! The invite progress in past season will be reset to zero. :Invite for non-active friends: Get 50 instantly when inviting an inactive friend! When they come back playing in 24 hours, both you and your friend will be rewarded with 10 ! New Coupon Code Type the secret code found in our Facebook page (hint: it's TOWERFROZENWAVES) and get 500 Crystals for free!* And the last but not least... All holes, jellies, and obstacles in older episodes have been revamped! Can you conquer them all? That's all the update in the new season of Cookie Run, we hope you enjoyed it! Happy running! *Crystals will be given in installment of 50 Crystals each week from 23 October until 31 December 2015. Category:Blog posts